Je t'aime moi non plus
by Daiya
Summary: QAF UK SxV'Tout a merdé à cause de ce môme. Particulièrement mes rapports avec Stuart.Mon ‘meilleur ami’.Avant je pouvais dire sans prétention qu’il était mon meilleur ami. Maintenant je souhaiterais presque de ne pas le connaître.Presque'


**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : _Je t'aime moi non plus _/ Chapitre 1**

**Origine : _Queer As Folk _(version UK)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Couple : futur Suart/Vince. Pour l'instant Stuart/Nathan**

**Rating : M car langage assez grossier lol**

**Note : Alors alors… Je me lance, je publie ma fic QAF… Alors je suis la première à en écrire une sur la série anglaise… Je n'ai pas vu l'américaine, mais j'adore vraiment l'anglaise. Je sais comment la série se termine, mais j'avais envie d'écrire une autre version, comme une histoire parallèle lol.**

**Bon, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai un peu peur de la publier.. Mais on verra bien ! **

**_!Warning! _: Elle ne sera qu'en deux, voire trois (grand maximum) parties. Mais je n'écrierai la suite que si j'ai quelques retours. Parce que j'aime cette fic, mais si elle ne plait pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la continuer. Ce n'est pas du chantage (ce n'est pas mon genre), c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours, et que je pense que ce serait une perte de temps de la continuer. Enfin je le ferai sûrement pour moi mais je ne la publierai pas.**

**Bref, après cela (ce ne sont pas des menaces, je vous assure), je vous laisse lire.**

_**Je t'aime moi non plus**_

_Chapitre 1:_

La vie passe. Plus elle passe et plus tu sens combien tu deviens con et plein de désillusions.

Parce que, quand tu es jeune, tu es innocent et naïf. Tu crois que tu peux tout faire, tout avoir. Tu crois que tu peux être une nouvelle Madonna ou un Mozart moderne. Ouais, parce que comme Madonna ou Mozart, tu penses que tu peux faire tout ce que tu désires. Que le monde est à toi et qu'il n'attend qu'un seul de tes gestes pour te faire devenir le maître de l'univers. Et cette pensée te galvanise bien plus que toutes les drogues réunies. Ces même drogues que tu prends quinze ans plus tard et qui ne servent à rien sinon qu'à te faire crever.

J'ai plus de trente ans, et ma jeunesse s'est envolée si vite que je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu.

Il a fallu une personne, un petit connard de pédé, pour me faire réaliser ça.

Que je suis con, et que ma vie et une belle merde.

J'avale une énième gorgée de whisky. Je déteste le whisky, mais c'est le seul truc que je connais qui me permet d'être totalement et méchamment bourré.

Mais putain de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est dégueulasse !

Je fais signe au barman de me servir un nouveau verre, ce qu'il fait en secouant négativement la tête. Il pense ce qu'il veut, ce connard, je bois si je le souhaite. Et je ne suis pas encore assez bourré.

La musique est à chier, et je donnerais tout pour être au Heaven, là, maintenant.

La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était il y a bien un an et demi. Avec Stuart, on avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'aller faire les boutiques à Londres. Il voulait voir Camden Town encore une fois.

On a fini au Heaven, comme à chaque fois qu'on visite la capitale.

Une putain de boite, si vous voulez mon avis.

Et cette soirée a été terrible. Stuart n'a chopé personne, on a dansé tous les deux comme des dingues jusqu'à six heure du mat', et on a repris la route complètement vannés.

Ouais, j'aimerais revenir un an et demi en arrière, quand ma vie ne me semblait pas encore aussi merdique.

Et voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un mec de trente ans, célibataire depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'être puceau et que mes relations se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, avec un boulot de merde, des amis de merde, je suis dans un bar hétéro de merde et j'ai le cœur éclaté dans la cage thoracique.

Putain de cœur de merde.

Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui.

S'il n'avait pas été comme il est, je ne serais pas célibataire, quasi puceau et totalement bourré dans un pub pourri.

J'aurais un relation stable avec un mec que j'apprécierais autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement et on serait en ce moment même en train de pratiquer la partie de baise la plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie.

Et là je suis obligé de boire pour tout oublier, me planquer dans un pub hétéro et miteux pour que personne ne me trouve.

Ni ma mère, ni personne d'autre.

Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de crever.

Mais je n'ai pas le cran de le faire.

Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je quitte cet endroit, déjà presque vide, et que je rentre chez moi. Parce que je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller. Pas de quoi me payer un hôtel, pas envie de passer ma nuit chez les flics parce que ils m'auraient choppé en train de dormir dans ma caisse, pas envie de me geler le cul dehors sous un pont ou un carton.

J'aimerais, juste pour cette nuit, être un inconnu pour être sûr de ne pas _le_ croiser.

Ou plutôt _les_ croiser.

Vous savez comment on les appelle ici ? Les 'Salopes de Manchester'.

Un surnom qui en dit très long sur leur réputation commune.

Il faut dire qu'il l'a plutôt bien éduqué Stuart, son petit ange démoniaque assoiffé de cul.

Pourtant on ne croirait pas, avec son air de pas y toucher, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux céruléens aussi candides que ceux d'un acteur porno qui parlerait à ses parents, fiers de leur progéniture, de son métier de conseiller commercial aussi bidon que sa petite amie avec laquelle il est soi-disant fiancé et qui n'est en réalité qu'une lesbienne avec laquelle il projette de faire un mioche.

Seulement, cette sale tapette de gosse passe ses soirées à écumer les bars gays branchés de Manchester à la recherche d'agneaux innocents, les ramène chez Stuart et couche avec eux sous les yeux attendris de son initiateur.

Leurs soirées se résument à ça : baises et partouses, le tout filmé pour le plaisir de l'exhibition. Comme si baiser le plus possible était le ticket pour le Salut Éternel.

Et moi je suis là, figurant minable dans le film pathétique et décadent de leur vie. Ce bon cher Vince, si _gentil_, si _stable_ et _compréhensif_. Le 'meilleur ami' de l'un, et le 'souffre douleur psychique' de l'autre.

Un fantôme qui, s'il ne faisait pas partie du scénario et du générique de fin, ne changerait strictement rien à la trame principale, ni même aux intrigues secondaires.

Oh, peut-être qu'_il_ est en train de me chercher en ce moment. Parce que ma mère aura réussi à le faire flancher et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose : qu'on me retrouve pour qu'enfin elle lui foute la paix et le laisse vivre ce week-end en toute liberté sexuelle.

Je le vois d'ici, traînant des pieds, appelant mollement mon nom dans les rues sombres et glaciales de la ville, demandant avec un manque d'intérêt certain aux videurs ou autres barmen s'ils ne m'ont pas aperçu, et traînant derrière lui son petit protégé qu'il branlerait de temps en temps dans le coin sombre d'une ruelle en attendant de le prendre vraiment bien au chaud dans son lit de dépravé.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la gerbe.

Tout ça à cause de ce môme. Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans nos vies, tout a merdé.

Tout.

Et particulièrement mes rapports avec Stuart.

Mon 'meilleur ami'.

J'en rigolerais presque.

Meilleur ami.

Avant, au moins, il me regardait. On pouvait parler des heures sans aborder de sujets tournant autour du cul, du porno, de Nathan, ou du nombre de gars avec lesquels il avait couché cette semaine. Avant, on prenait sa voiture et on roulait comme des dingues en riant et hurlant à s'en éclater les poumons. Avant, il faisait attention à ce que disait mon regard, il savait ce que je voulais et s'arrangeait pour me le donner. Avant, j'avais un rôle dans sa vie. Peut-être pas le premier, ni le deuxième, mais tout de même un de ceux qui s'affiche en gras au début du film. Et non celui tout en bas de la liste de fin, écrit à côté de 'Meilleur ami de Stuart', après ceux du jardinier, du vendeur de sandwich et du policier. Celui dont personne ne se souvient en sortant de la salle de cinéma tellement on l'a peu vu dans le film. « Le meilleur ami de Stuart ? C'était pas un grand roux baraqué ? Non ? Alors je ne me souviens pas du tout. »

Voilà à quoi se résume mon rôle dans la vie de Stuart.

Avant, oui, je pouvais dire sans prétention qu'il était mon meilleur ami, et vice-versa.

Maintenant je souhaiterais presque de ne pas le connaître.

Presque.

Je vois le mec du bar me fixer avec insistance.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis le dernier.

Je jette un billet sur le comptoir et me dirige en titubant vers la porte.

Le froid mordant me glace le sang.

Je vacille.

Difficilement, je rejoins ma voiture et sors les clés de ma poche.

Je m'affale sur le siège conducteur qui grince sous mon poids.

Ma tête vient heurter le volant. Je n'ai pas le courage de la relever.

Sinon je crois que je vais vomir.

Je me les gèle, mais je ne peux plus bouger.

Peut-être qu'ainsi je serai retrouvé mort demain matin, le corps rigide de froid.

Un sourire ironique effleure mes lèvres.

Je vois bien Stuart venir à mon enterrement, dire trois mots à l'assemblée les yeux remplis de larmes fictives, et draguant pendant la réception, avec audace et sans aucune honte, l'un des mes cousins éloignés.

Ouais, je suis sûr que tout se déroulerait ainsi.

Mes paupières se font lourdes.

Bordel, j'ai envie de dormir.

Un bruit sourd se met à résonner dans ma tête.

Je me redresse.

Quelqu'un tabasse ma vitre à coups de poings et hurlent des choses que je ne comprends pas.

J'enclenche la fermeture automatique des portes.

Et je reconnais alors mon agresseur.

Les cris deviennent distinctifs.

« Putain, Vince, c'est toi ? C'est moi, Stuart. Ouvre cette porte. T'as entendu, ouvre cette putain de porte, Vince ! »

Son visage est en partie masquée par la buée qu'il crée sur la glace.

Je ne le vois pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il est énervé. Très énervé.

Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne me fait plus peur.

J'allume le contact et baisse la vitre d'un quart. Suffisamment pour qu'il m'entende, mais pas assez pour qu'il tente quelque chose.

« Vince, ouvre moi cette porte. »

« Ferme ta gueule, Stuart, tu me donnes mal au crâne. »

Ma voix est pâteuse.

Et ce connard s'en aperçoit.

« Bordel, Vince, t'as bu combien de verres ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires, ok ? Alors fais-moi plaisir, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Je le vois qui tente de baisser la vitre avec ses doigts. Mais c'est peine perdue, et il le sait.

« Tu rigoles, vieux, t'as vu dans quel état t'es ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tout seul ? »

Je me mets à rire avec un sarcasme que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Ah mais depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Stuart ? »

« Mais… depuis toujours, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ? »

Je m'approche de la vitre. Mon nez touche le sien à travers la glace.

J'ai envie de le frapper.

« Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Tu crois que c'est la première cuite que je prends depuis ces neuf derniers mois ? A ton avis, combien de fois j'ai fini au poste pour conduite en état d'ivresse ? Combien de fois j'ai vomi mes tripes sur le parquet de mon salon ? Combien de médicaments j'ai avalé en souhaitant me casser d'ici et ne plus revoir ta sale petite gueule d'égoïste ? Combien de fois, bordel, je me suis foutu en l'air pour t'oublier, alors que toi tu te pavanais comme la pute que tu es dans tout le Manchester gay ? Combien de fois, hein Stuart ? Dis moi combien de fois ! »

Je hurle.

Il recule.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, Vince, je n'avais pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien. »

« Tu n'avais pas vu ! »

Je secoue la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

« Normal, depuis neuf mois je ne fais plus partie de ta vie, Stuart. Tu daignes te souvenir de ma présence une fois par mois, juste pour avoir bonne conscience. »

« Mais, tu aurais dû m'en parler, je t'aurais écouté et aidé… »

« Quand est-ce que j'aurais dû t'en parler ? Dis-moi, Stuart. Quand tu allumais tout ce qui bouge ? Quand tu bouffais la gueule de ton gosse ? Quand tu étais chez toi pour baiser avec la ville entière ? Ou bien quand tu dormais toute la journée pour te lever à dix-huit heure et recommencer le même schéma que le jour précédent ? Dis-moi quand est-ce que j'aurais dû t'en parler ! »

Il ne dit rien.

Il est à un bon mètre de la voiture, a le regard posé ailleurs. Loin de moi.

« Tu vois, Stuart, l'explication se trouve dans ton silence. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce que je ne le pouvais pas, tout simplement. Parce que tu n'as plus de temps pour moi. C'est comme ça, je vis avec, tu sais. Mais alors ne viens pas m'emmerder, et faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma petite existence. Tu perds ton temps, et me fais perdre le mien. Laisse-moi tranquille, Stuart. Car je ne peux plus me contenter de ça. Je préfère ne plus te voir du tout. »

Doucement, je fais démarrer la voiture. Le moteur ronronne.

« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, que ce soit avec ce môme ou un autre petit con dans le même genre. Et on se recroisera peut-être un de ces quatre. »

Je ferme la vitre.

Il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Je fais une marche arrière, évite adroitement une poubelle, et me dirige vers la sortie du parking.

Je regarde droit devant moi, parce que je ne veux pas le voir, dans le rétroviseur, courir après la voiture.

J'allume la radio parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre me hurler de m'arrêter.

Je ferme juste quelques secondes les yeux pour le faire disparaître de ma tête.

J'aimerais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, jamais.

Comme ça, en ce moment même, je n'aurais pas autant envie de crever.

**'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'**

Je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Ce soir, je me sens bien. Bien mieux que durant toute cette année.

Apaisé.

Voilà le mot.

Mon visage a repris quelques couleurs, et mes rondeurs d'antan.

Ouais, je suis bien. Vraiment bien.

Je viens tout juste de rentrer ici, chez moi, en Angleterre.

J'ai passé un peu plus de trois mois en France, à Paris.

Une sœur de ma mère y a un appartement, qu'elle n'utilise que très rarement.

Alors, le lendemain de mon altercation avec Stuart, j'ai demandé un arrêt maladie de quatre mois et j'ai tout quitté pour me reposer, et reprendre confiance en la vie.

J'ai appris à vivre au rythme des parisiens, j'ai peu à peu participé à la vie nocturne de la capitale française. Et ce pays m'a ressourcé.

Ce soir, c'est la première fois depuis trois mois que je ressors dans ces endroits qui ont habité mes nuits pendant tant d'années. Ce soir, je retourne dans le Manchester gay, je vais revoir mes amis et autres connaissances.

Ce soir, je vais peut-être même **le **revoir.

Je dois rejoindre mon excentrique de mère dans une petite demi-heure. Mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai un peu la trouille.

Je me suis habitué à vivre loin de cet endroit, que j'ai volontairement quitté tout simplement parce que je ne le supportais plus.

Et en France j'ai rencontré des gens supers, dont un homme, Hugo, avec qui j'ai passé pas mal de bon temps (pas comme vous le pensez, mais juste de façon amicale…). J'ai gardé contact avec lui, il arrive en Angleterre demain en fin d'après midi.

Il m'a beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente. Il ne m'a fait aucune avance (et chez les gays c'est quelque chose de pratiquement inconcevable). C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de retourner dans ces boites que je connaissais par cœur, de revoir ces gens qui composaient ma vie. Pourtant, j'ai peur, et j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là pour me soutenir.

Je sais que je peux l'appeler à tous moments, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je relève la tête. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été courageux, et la fuite fait partie de mon activité favorite.

Mais là je sais que je dois le faire. Sinon cela voudra dire que ces trois mois d'exil n'ont servi à rien, juste à m'éloigner encore plus de ma vraie vie.

Enfin bref.

J'ajuste mon tee-shirt. J'ai mis les fringues que j'ai acheté en France. J'ai ruiné toutes mes économies en shopping dans de grands magasins remplis de gens friqués. Jean Jean Paul Gautier pétrole blanchi au niveau des coutures et tee-shirt Dolce & Gabbana blanc très près du corps.

L'ensemble est parfait.

Mes cheveux ont un peu poussé et je les ai coiffés en un style négligé très à la mode chez les gens de la jet-set.

Ouais, je sais, je fais un peu superficiel là. Mais j'ai passé tellement d'années à faire l'impasse sur mon look au point d'en passer inaperçu que j'ai décidé de changer cela.

Hugo m'a assuré, avec une sincérité déconcertante, que j'avais un putain de potentiel.

Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais on a fait les magasins, il m'a relooké. Et là, et bien, je l'ai cru.

Enfin, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être paraître attirant, moi aussi.

Et ce soir je vais tester mon charme.

Ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire cela…

Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rend compte que je suis à la bourre. Je m'empresse de prendre mes affaires et quitte la maison.

Le trajet jusqu'à la boite se fait sans encombre. J'écoute un de mes CD préféré pour faire passer le stress, mais le résultat n'est pas très concluant.

Je fais claquer ma portière, comme pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas dans une sorte de rêve angoissant.

D'une démarche assurée (et feinte), je me dirige vers l'entrée.

John, le videur, m'adresse un grand sourire et tapote amicalement mon épaule.

Je rentre.

Je vois ma mère affalée sur un des fauteuils dans le fond, en pleine conversation animée avec son petit ami.

Tout en me dirigeant vers eux, je sens les yeux posés sur moi, et cela me fait vraiment très bizarre.

Je ne regarde personne, de peur de croiser le regard de quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir.

« Vince, mon cœur, comme tu es beau ! »

Je souris tendrement à ma mère.

Elle m'embrasse bruyamment sur les deux joues et m'invite à m'assoire.

Elle repart dans une discussion exubérante, plus volubile que jamais.

Je l'écoute d'une oreille. Mes yeux, eux, parcourent la salle discrètement.

La peur me tiraille le ventre. Mais, en même temps, j'éprouve une sorte d'excitation désagréable.

Je me lève.

« Je vais chercher à boire. » je crie au couple.

Me glissant à travers les corps transpirant, j'arrive à atteindre le bar.

Le barman, un mec complètement canon, me fixe avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Vince ? Bordel, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir ici ! T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? »

« En France. J'avais besoin de vacances. »

« La France ! Cool. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Une bière. Une Foster s'il te plaît. »

Il pose la bouteille devant moi.

« C'est offert par la maison. Pour le plaisir de ton retour. »

« Merci. C'est gentil. »

Il me sourit de nouveau et s'éloigne.

Je me tourne vers la piste.

Des mecs, que je connais plus ou moins, me saluent de près ou de loin.

Un de mes anciens mecs vient me parler durant quelques minutes.

La bouteille de bière se vide rapidement.

Je la laisse sur le comptoir et me faufile parmi les danseurs.

La musique glisse en moi, je suis ailleurs.

Je sens des corps se rapprocher de moi, me frôler, se plaquer contre mes reins, mon ventre.

Pourtant mes yeux restent clos.

Je les sens, mais je ne veux pas les voir. Car ainsi cela m'apporte-t-il une certaine illusion excitante.

Je ne suis pas prêt pour le flirt, pour une nuit de baise et encore moins pour une relation à plus ou moins long terme.

Je veux juste profiter de cette soirée. Et m'habituer de nouveau à cet endroit.

D'un geste brusque, quelqu'un me pousse contre l'un des piliers qui trônent de part et d'autre de l'établissement.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est devant moi.

Ses mains bloquent mes poignets sur le mur froid, ses jambes se pressent contre les miennes. Son regard est plein de colère et de rage.

« Connard » me siffle-t-il

« Lâche-moi, Stuart. »

Je le vois vaciller devant ma colère teintée d'indifférence.

« Pourquoi t'es parti, hein ? »

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Stuart. »

Sans quitter mon regard, il desserre sa prise et s'éloigne de moi.

Je lui adresse un sourire ironique, je lui crie :

« Je t'offre une bière ? »

Puis je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers le bar.

Le serveur me sourit de nouveau avec un clin d'œil suggestif, auquel je réponds.

« Deux bières, s'il te plaît. »

« Tout de suite mon cœur. »

Je vois le coude de Stuart rejoindre le mien sur le comptoir.

« Comment il te parle ce sale pédé ! »

Je ris doucement.

Il n'a pas changé.

« Ta gueule Stuart. »

Le mec dépose les deux bouteilles devant moi, en ignorant totalement Stuart.

« Merci darling. »

Après un dernier sourire séducteur, j'attrape nos boissons et me dirige vers l'une des banquette libre.

Je m'y assoie et bois une gorgée de bière.

Je sens Stuart s'assoire à côté de moi.

« À la tienne mon pote. »

Je ne le regarde pas. Parce que malgré ce que je montre, je flippe grave.

« Alors, t'es parti où ? » me demande-t-il agressivement.

« Loin de toi. » je lui réponds tranquillement.

Il soupire.

« Arrête, déconne pas. »

Je souris.

« Je suis allé en France. »

« En France ! »

Je le regarde enfin. Il me fixe avec un air ahuri assez risible.

« Ouais, en France. D'ailleurs, je te conseille d'y emmener Nathan, y'a beaucoup de coins sympas où baiser. »

Je l'ai vu ciller à l'évocation de son gamin.

« Tiens au fait, » je continue « comment va-t-il ? »

Il passe ses mains sur son visage. Ses traits sont tendus de lassitude.

« J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Je l'ai pas vu depuis un bail. »

Je cache difficilement un sourire de victoire. Les choses auraient-elles changé en mon absence ?

« Oh oh ? Une dispute de couple ? Ce cher petit ange aurait-il refusé une partouse à six ? »

La colère foncent ses yeux.

« Vas te faire mettre, Vince. »

Je ris.

« Volontiers, mon cher, mais pas par toi. Et puis c'est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans… » je consulte ma montre « un peu moins de vingt-quatre heure. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il s'enfonce dans la banquette.

Nous restons silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

Je bois pour garder une certaine contenance.

« Pourquoi t'es parti, Vince ? »

Je sais que je dois être franc avec lui. Pour pouvoir exorciser tous ces souvenirs que j'ai de lui. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

« Parce que j'en avais besoin. Ici, j'étouffais, je commençais à perdre pieds je… En fait j'avais perdu l'envie de vivre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je change. Que je retrouve le courage de revivre ici. »

« Et tu as réussi ? »

Je perçois de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Oui. J'ai réussi. Sinon je ne serais pas revenu là. Et puis on m'a aidé. »

« Qui ? Qui t'a aidé ? »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je te le présenterai demain. »

Un mec portant un plateau s'approche de nous.

Il pose une bière devant moi.

« C'est de la part de l'homme au pull noir assis là-bas. »

« Merci. »

Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'un gars beau comme un dieu.

Je tends la bouteille vers lui et lui adresse un sourire aguicheur.

Il me fait un signe en direction des toilettes, je lève deux doigts en penchant la tête vers Stuart.

Il se lève et se dirige lentement vers les chiottes.

« Tu as changé, Vince. Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Sa voix tremble.

J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Tant mieux, c'était le but escompté. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux avec insistance.

« Je ne veux plus jamais être comme je l'étais avant. »

« C'est dommage, l'ancien Vince était beaucoup mieux. Plus vrai. »

Je hausse les épaules et me lève.

« Vince ? »

« Oui ? »

Il baisse les yeux, ses mains se nouent et se dénouent.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Je le regarde durant quelques secondes.

Mon cœur se serre à en faire mal.

« Pas toi. » je réponds durement avant de me retourner.

Au lieu de me rendre aux toilettes comme je l'avais promis au mec, je quitte la boite.

J'ai envie de pleurer, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que mon amour est toujours là, plus puissant encore.

Mais je suis revenu de ce break plus fort, et je ne le laisserai plus me faire du mal.

Par contre moi je vais le faire souffrir.

Comme il l'a fait avant, jusqu'à me détruire.

****

A suivre… (si vous le souhaitez…)

Terminé le 1er septembre 2006

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Alors, vos impressions ? Bonnes ? Mauvaises ?

Cela mérite une suite ou non ?

Merci de me laisser une review, si le cœur vous en dit… :)

A bientôt

Daiya


End file.
